See you tonight
by Vampgirl92399
Summary: This story is about Bekah (Rebekah) from tvd.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie just got home from school, she didn't have time to get something to eat before her phone vibrates. She doesn't look to see who it is right away, it's probably just Bekah, Sadie thought to herself. After she ate some soggy Ramon noodles she checked her  
inbox. Shocked to see the name Will pop up on her screen she suddenly got butterfly's. He hadn't talked to her in mouths. What could he want? Sadie opened the text it read "hay". She thought it was cute how he misspelled things. Sadie hesitated to text back. She didn't want him to think she was desperate. Sadie slowly types "Hey" and presses send. She turned on the tv while she waited for a reply. The phone vibrates again. This time it was Maddie. Maddie was Sadie's new friend from school. She loved her to death, but she could be so annoying sometimes. She decided to ignore her for now. Five minutes later Will texts back, just as she got over the butterfly's they returned. He asked how her summer was and if she liked her new school. Sadie told him that her summer was great and school was ok. But she was really thinking... Both would be better with you. They texted each other catching up for over two hours. By the time Will said "bye" Sadie was blushing she could feel her face hot, and she had this exited feeling in the pit of her stomach. Crazy things was running through her head, like wonder if he will text me later or what made him think of me or if I'm annoying to talk to.

A couple hours later, Sadie heard the front door open and close. She opened her eyes not realizing she had dozed off. Waking up to see Bekah starring at her. Bekah gave me a "what's up with you look" and sat down in a chair. Bekah asked Sadie if she was sick. Sadie said no but something crazy happened to me. She shouldn't have said that much she couldn't tell Bekah about Will texting her. Because Bekah is the one who introduced her to Will but that was almost a year ago. Nothing ever happened between them then. And Bekah knew how bad Sadie wanted something to happen. She always said it was Sadie's fault for never talking to him. It was true she didn't no what to say she didn't want to sound dumb. But Sadie knew she should have talked to him more and still kicks herself everyday for not knowing what to say. But maybe this was her second chance. Still she will save that conversation with Bekah for anther day.

So Bekah, what's up? Sadie asked. Well nothing new really. Bekah had a gotta tell ya something face. Sadie told Bekah to just tell her what happened. She new something about Landon her boyfriend was coming because Bekah's face got real red.

Bekah and Landon have known each other for about four years now. They met at one of her brother's football games. Bekah fell for his southern charm. The only problem was Landon was fifteen at the time and Bekah was only thirteen. For the longest time he just treated her like a little sister, but Bekah was at every game and practice anyway. Eventually they became good friends. When Bekah got in high school they dated...

Bekah told Sadie about her recent date with Landon. She said he took her fishing in his dads boat. And it was the first time it was just them because usually all the guys would come. Bekah goes on chattering about fishing, when she burst out saying... Umm well guess what! I um well got my um, first kiss. This woke Sadie up she told Bekah that was great. But inside she was so jealous! She asked what it was like and Bekah went on for another five minuets. Sadie was happy for Bekah but deep down she was jealous of Bekah, ever since seventh grade she had been. Because Bekah always knew what to say to boys, and the boys always liked her because she wasn't your typical girly girl. Sadie had never had a real boyfriend before. She had talked them but, she always screwed everyone of them up...

*****A couple hours later****  
Sadie was watching watching the premier of The Originals. She always watched it with her little brother Jase. Sadie and jase have complicated relationship. Because of the thirteen year age difference. But tonight was one night Sadie wished jase was older, because he was being annoying little brat. Saying haha you can see the tv and standing in front of it waving his arms in the air. Sadie's screams at him and makes him cry, once jase started to cry, Sadie immediately felt terrible. She shouldn't have taken her anger out on him. Sadie paused the tv to calm Jase down, before he tells mom. So she made a deal with him, Sadie told him she would take him to Dairy Queen once The Originals was over. Jase gladly agreed and they shook on it. After it was over her and Jase got in Sadie's mustang and headed for Dairy Qween. Jase ask if she could put the top down so she did, and he turned up the radio. Sadie's phone goes off, she looks to see who it is. When she sees that it's Will that's calling she freaks, and turns down the radio. Sadie picks up and says "Hello". Will says "Hey What's up". Sadie says " not much just taking Jase to Dariy Qween, hold on one sec. Will" Sadie covers the phone giving Jase the evil sister eye. Because even though she told him to be quiet, he is still screaming every word to the 1994 song in the countryest accent there was. Sadie told him he wouldn't get an ice cream if he wasn't quiet, he shut up then. Sadie puts the phone back up to her ear. "Hey Will sorry about that, you know how younger siblings can be" and fake laughs. Will said " Oh it's fine, when Jasper was little he used to do things like that all the time". Sadie laughs. Will asked her if they could meet between Knoxville and conyers and hangout one day. Sadie said " um sure that would be fun". Will said " you don't sound to convinced, you don't have to if you don't want to". Sadie said " no I love to I was just thinking I haven't seen you in for ever." Will says " well what does that matter". Sadie said " I dunno I feel stupid I shouldn't have said that." Will said " well how about Friday we can meet at the movies right on the Georgia line." Sadie said "sounds like fun can't wait." Will said " I gotta go, talk to ya later but hey just so you know thinks ain't the same here without you here." Sadie said awe I miss you too Will bye."

She pressed the end button, and turned the radio up. Sadie and Jase jammed out the rest of the way to Dairy Queen. Jase notice the change in Sadie's mood, and asked what had gotten on to her. He even said sarcastically " who was that your boyfriend." That was bad even her little four old brother knew she had boy issues. She just laughed and said no as they pulled into the parking lot. They ordered two chocolate dipped cones, and headed back home.  
...


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie just got home from school, she didn't have time to get something to eat before her phone vibrates. She doesn't look to see who it is right away, it's probably just Bekah, Sadie thought to herself. After she ate some soggy Ramon noodles she checked her  
inbox. Shocked to see the name Will pop up on her screen she suddenly got butterfly's. He hadn't talked to her in mouths. What could he want? Sadie opened the text it read "hay". She thought it was cute how he misspelled things. Sadie hesitated to text back. She didn't want him to think she was desperate. Sadie slowly types "Hey" and presses send. She turned on the tv while she waited for a reply. The phone vibrates again. This time it was Maddie. Maddie was Sadie's new friend from school. She loved her to death, but she could be so annoying sometimes. She decided to ignore her for now. Five minutes later Will texts back, just as she got over the butterfly's they returned. He asked how her summer was and if she liked her new school. Sadie told him that her summer was great and school was ok. But she was really thinking... Both would be better with you. They texted each other catching up for over two hours. By the time Will said "bye" Sadie was blushing she could feel her face hot, and she had this exited feeling in the pit of her stomach. Crazy things was running through her head, like wonder if he will text me later or what made him think of me or if I'm annoying to talk to.

A couple hours later, Sadie heard the front door open and close. She opened her eyes not realizing she had dozed off. Waking up to see Bekah starring at her. Bekah gave me a "what's up with you look" and sat down in a chair. Bekah asked Sadie if she was sick. Sadie said no but something crazy happened to me. She shouldn't have said that much she couldn't tell Bekah about Will texting her. Because Bekah is the one who introduced her to Will but that was almost a year ago. Nothing ever happened between them then. And Bekah knew how bad Sadie wanted something to happen. She always said it was Sadie's fault for never talking to him. It was true she didn't no what to say she didn't want to sound dumb. But Sadie knew she should have talked to him more and still kicks herself everyday for not knowing what to say. But maybe this was her second chance. Still she will save that conversation with Bekah for anther day.

So Bekah, what's up? Sadie asked. Well nothing new really. Bekah had a gotta tell ya something face. Sadie told Bekah to just tell her what happened. She new something about Landon her boyfriend was coming because Bekah's face got real red.

Bekah and Landon have known each other for about four years now. They met at one of her brother's football games. Bekah fell for his southern charm. The only problem was Landon was fifteen at the time and Bekah was only thirteen. For the longest time he just treated her like a little sister, but Bekah was at every game and practice anyway. Eventually they became good friends. When Bekah got in high school they dated...

Bekah told Sadie about her recent date with Landon. She said he took her fishing in his dads boat. And it was the first time it was just them because usually all the guys would come. Bekah goes on chattering about fishing, when she burst out saying... Umm well guess what! I um well got my um, first kiss. This woke Sadie up she told Bekah that was great. But inside she was so jealous! She asked what it was like and Bekah went on for another five minuets. Sadie was happy for Bekah but deep down she was jealous of Bekah, ever since seventh grade she had been. Because Bekah always knew what to say to boys, and the boys always liked her because she wasn't your typical girly girl. Sadie had never had a real boyfriend before. She had talked them but, she always screwed everyone of them up...

*****A couple hours later****  
Sadie was watching watching the premier of The Originals. She always watched it with her little brother Jase. Sadie and jase have complicated relationship. Because of the thirteen year age difference. But tonight was one night Sadie wished jase was older, because he was being annoying little brat. Saying haha you can see the tv and standing in front of it waving his arms in the air. Sadie's screams at him and makes him cry, once jase started to cry, Sadie immediately felt terrible. She shouldn't have taken her anger out on him. Sadie paused the tv to calm Jase down, before he tells mom. So she made a deal with him, Sadie told him she would take him to Dairy Queen once The Originals was over. Jase gladly agreed and they shook on it. After it was over her and Jase got in Sadie's mustang and headed for Dairy Qween. Jase ask if she could put the top down so she did, and he turned up the radio. Sadie's phone goes off, she looks to see who it is. When she sees that it's Will that's calling she freaks, and turns down the radio. Sadie picks up and says "Hello". Will says "Hey What's up". Sadie says " not much just taking Jase to Dariy Qween, hold on one sec. Will" Sadie covers the phone giving Jase the evil sister eye. Because even though she told him to be quiet, he is still screaming every word to the 1994 song in the countryest accent there was. Sadie told him he wouldn't get an ice cream if he wasn't quiet, he shut up then. Sadie puts the phone back up to her ear. "Hey Will sorry about that, you know how younger siblings can be" and fake laughs. Will said " Oh it's fine, when Jasper was little he used to do things like that all the time". Sadie laughs. Will asked her if they could meet between Knoxville and conyers and hangout one day. Sadie said " um sure that would be fun". Will said " you don't sound to convinced, you don't have to if you don't want to". Sadie said " no I love to I was just thinking I haven't seen you in for ever." Will says " well what does that matter". Sadie said " I dunno I feel stupid I shouldn't have said that." Will said " well how about Friday we can meet at the movies right on the Georgia line." Sadie said "sounds like fun can't wait." Will said " I gotta go, talk to ya later but hey just so you know thinks ain't the same here without you here." Sadie said awe I miss you too Will bye."

She pressed the end button, and turned the radio up. Sadie and Jase jammed out the rest of the way to Dairy Queen. Jase notice the change in Sadie's mood, and asked what had gotten on to her. He even said sarcastically " who was that your boyfriend." That was bad even her little four old brother knew she had boy issues. She just laughed and said no as they pulled into the parking lot. They ordered two chocolate dipped cones, and headed back home.  
...


End file.
